


are you mine

by levibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, bokuaka is so sickingly sweet its gross, collage au but not really, i love bakt so much btw, kuroo's as gay as tsukki is salty, there are more characters/pairs involved but for now just this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: it started with a fall.literally.and it wasn't even kuroo who had fallen down the hill.and yet there he was...lying on the floor because no one seems to catch him??





	1. i'm a puppet on a string

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my notes for more than a year lmao  
> i never planned to post it and yet here i am.  
> making a multichaptered fic when I can't even write (((:  
> this is pretty cringy btw but I love kurotsuki and bokuaka.  
> h e l l  
> don't get me started with b a k t

Running at 5 in the morning with Bokuto seemed to be second nature to Kuroo.

His roommate was just so cool and hip that falling asleep at 8 pm and waking up at 5 am was no problem at all. He was healthy as hell, nice ass and all.

Yeet.

What Kuroo meant was that his roommate exercised a lot and it was as clear as fresh water once anyone took a look at the nicely fitted hot piece of–

…best pal Bokuto is.

. . . . .

Uh yeah, okay, his roommate had a nice ass.

Okay, yeah that is what the cool kids call a Big Understatement™.

His bro had the best ass.

Seriously, Akaashi was a very lucky man.

Hell, the bastard had a nice ass too.

But Akaashi isn't a bastard. He's actually really really really fucking pretty as all hell and his cool demeanor just made him sexy as hell.

No, Kuroo didn't have a crush on the two love birds.

More like two love _owls_.

Cue Kuroo slapping his knee.

Not to _hoot_ his own horn, but his puns were the best.

And maybe he does sometimes lie awake in bed until 2 am thinking about holding holds and kissing them and maybe doing something naughty with them because well,,, Kuroo is only 20.

He has fantasies like any young and horny adult and he can't be blamed because Bokuto has the best ass and Akaashi is pretty as all hell.

But he never said that.

Never will.

His bro and his bro's _broyfriend_ , as Bokuto likes to call Akaashi, are only friends who happen to be on Kuroo's list of 'Cute People I Find Cute'.

Along with Kenma, Oikawa, Daichi, Iwaizumi, etc, etc.

He's pretty weak for pretty faces and beefy men.

He's also hella gay.

And unsurprisingly, everyone knows.

And yet, very surprisingly, he's never had any type of relationship other than friendship and completely platonic bromance.

Like for example, he cuddles Kenma to sleep because he's so small and cute and perfect cuddling material.

He kisses Bokuto on the cheek when he's acting so cute it hurts.

And holds Akaashi's hand when the guy silently cries over the movie The Lion King because Scar is such a selfish asshole.

But Akaashi never cried.

And if he did, you didn't hear that from Kuroo because Kuroo actually likes to keep breathing.

 

But

Kenma is like his little brother slash cute as hell son. Kenma hates being treated like a child slash like Kuroo's child because one, he is only a year younger and two, he is not Kuroo's child.

Kuroo could swear that Kenma was his child in another life.

And Bokuto and Akaashi were his bros and he may like them a lot but he would never want to interfere with their perfect relationship.

Seriously, they're relationship goals right after Daichi and Sugawara and Kuroo isn't stupid enough to destroy the friendship between the highschool sweethearts and him.

 

Back to running around the park's track at 5 am with his brohemian rhapsody.

Bokuto was currently blabbering about how Akaashi is really smart with numbers and math but when it comes to helping Bokuto with English, he is of no help.

Kuroo can relate.

English is a fucker and even people with English as their first language struggle with the language.

Just as Kuroo was about to join Bokuto, who was now bashing on the English language, Bokuto ended up tripping over air and rolling down the small hill the track held. 

Like any other best friend, Kuroo laughed his ass off as Bokuto kept rolling until he reached the end of the hill, almost dragging an innocent bystander with him.

Said innocent bystander was looking at Bokuto with what one could describe as a curiously disgusted face.

The face someone would make as they watch an alien eating a human.

Kuroo had stopped thinking like Oikawa just as much as he had to stop wheezing over Bokuto's dramatic fall. He jogged the way down to his bro, holding out a hand for Bokuto.

Bokuto groaned taking Kuroo's hand and sitting up.

"Shit, bro, you okay? You look like you just rolled down a hill." Kuroo mumbled, his award winning worried look etched on his face.

Bokuto nodded, standing up with Kuroo's help.

"I think I just did, bruh." Bokuto coughed, rubbing the back his head with his free hand and shaking off the dead leaves and sticks from his hair.

Kuroo snorted, taking his hand back only to start his inspection to see if Bokuto was actually hurt.

Bokuto quietly let him but hissed once Kuroo touched a particular cut on his left elbow.

"Bokuto, you're actually bleeding a lot. Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, suddenly very concerned because the cut seemed very deep. "How did you even get a cut like this?"

Bokuto shrugged, "Do you think it's deadly??" He asked as he also tried to look at wound on his elbow as well.

"If it were deadly, I believe you wouldn't be as calm as you are right now."

A unfamiliar voice chimed in.

Kuroo looked behind him as saw the earlier innocent bystander that was still with them.

Kuroo could have sworn the dude had left.

He is so lucky said dude didn't. 

The innocent bystander was so very nice looking.

He was like mad pretty.

Tall.

Blond.

Tall.

Glasses.

Tall.

The dude was tall as hell.

And Kuroo was suddenly very attracted to tall blond strangers.


	2. tracy island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I'm saying is don't get used to frequent updates.

Kuroo looked said dude up and down, taking in everything he could from the blond, appearance wise.

The tall blond cutie was in a loose white tshirt that stated "No." in bold black letters, right in the center. He was also wearing black shorts that should be completely illegal because they should either cover a lot more than barely his ass or just be completely off. 

Shit. Kuroo does not lie. Well, he does but in this instant, he does not.

Tall blond cutie had legs for days and Kuroo could hear alarms going off in his head because tall blond cutie has nice pale and beautifully long legs for 24 hours, seven days a w e e k.

Kuroo can feel it. This innocent bystander will be the death of him.

Kuroo's eyes drag back up to meet amber eyes behind a pair of black frames, flinching because the blond beauty is glaring at him.

He quickly averts his eyes, and no, he is not blushing and embarrassed just because he was caught staring by the most gorgeous guy Kuroo has ever laid eyes on.

Bokuto smirked knowingly at Kuroo, elbowing his rib and immediately regretting it with a pained howl.

Kuroo sharply turns his gaze to Bokuto, ignoring the fact that he now has Bokuto Blood on his favorite "Hi gay, I'm dad" rainbowed shirt.

"What the hell, Bokuto. Only you would elbow someone's ribs, completely forgetting that said elbow is currently dying." Kuroo sighed, shaking his head.

"Am I… Am I really dying?" Bokuto sobbed, eyes all teary and wavering and Kuroo thought that was so unfair.

Before Kuroo could open his mouth and confess his undying love for the grown ass baby, the blond beauty patted Kuroo's arm before practically pushing him away.

Kuroo did not gasp like a 13 year old getting told to shut up and moved out of the way.

He saw the blond reach into his short short's pocket, taking out a small white towel from it.

"It's clean." He told Bokuto without even looking at the owl-looking man and gently placed the towel over Bokuto's elbow.

Bokuto was very quiet it was almost creepy to Kuroo. But his bro could only be described as mezmorised and hypnotized, staring at the tall blond.

Bokuto licked his lips and opened his mouth, eyes looking straight into the blond's eyes.

Kuroo groaned because every time Bokuto did that, he always says something so stupid it physically hurt.

"Are you The God by any chance?" 

And Kuroo stands corrected.

No way in hell would The God be wearing such short shorts.

Right?

The blond had to take a moment and Kuroo understood, patiently waiting for him to realize that yes, Bokuto can be kind of an idiot.

"I am not The or any god." He finally spoke, clearly exasperated with Bokuto already.

Bokuto clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You gotta at least be like,, an angel or something because you're so pretty and nice."

The blond looked clearly taken aback but then actually breathed out a very small laugh, it was hardly noticeable. 

"That's actually a first. Now, stop trying to hit on me and go to the hospital or something." 

Kuroo actually chuckled at that, gaining the blond's attention. He instantly stopped, feeling his cheeks heat up and his stomach doing painfully weird flops as the blond raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side, popping behind tall blondie's shoulder.

Kuroo broke the gaze he held with the blond to turn to Bokuto and instantly his breathing calmed and his heart beat became regular.

Bokuto always managed to calm him down, no matter what and the adorable idiot didn't have to do anything.

He had to just look at Kuroo with those warm golden eyes and Kuroo's anxiety would just disappear. 

It was truly amazing and not so surprising seeing that Kuroo had known Bokuto for 10 years now and out of those 10, he has been in love with him for 7 years.

Kuroo shook his head, giving the worried looking man a small smile.

"I'm fine..." '-when you're by me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I like to exaggerate shit.  
> ooc(¿??) up in this b i h.  
> I'm not really sorry either (':


	3. time-traveling diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all not to get used to frequent updates but I do admit, this one took too long so smh my h e a d @ me  
> anyways, this chapter isn't the best but I'm hoping to write the next chapter by maybe tomorrow or at least less than a week (((':

It had been 10 minutes since Bokuto came to wake Kuroo up to get ready for their morning jog everyday ritual and the bedhead was still in bed.

"I thought you were gonna get up?"

Kuroo hadn't even heard Bokuto's entrance until he spoke, voice as loud as ever.

"Well, I was going to but then I asked myself… why?"

Kuroo didn't even move from his current spot, still at the center of the bed, face up, ankles crossed and hands on top of his chest , resembling those dead people in open coffin funerals.

Bokuto nodded sagely, arms crossed as a hand went up to cup his chin, thinking long and hard and it was worrying Kuroo.

Bokuto could hurt himself if he thought for too long.

It's happened once and Kuroo does not like to talk about it but before Kuroo could get Bokuto to stop, Bokuto's face lit up and his hands rested at his hip, chest puffed up and lips curled into a full on smile.

"The answer to your question is simple, my dear old friend."

Kuroo did not move but replied, "And that is, my dear young pal?"

"Tall blond cuties with legs for days."

-

On their 11th lap, Kuroo was beginning to think that his angel with a permanent scowl would not grace his bro and him with his beautiful presence.

He slumped against a fence, elbows resting on the top, chest heaving and leg muscles burning.

The fence caved into itself even more once Bokuto found his spot next to Kuroo, hands on his knees and breathing irregular.

"Dude…" Bokuto panted before copying Kuroo's position.

"Yeah?" Kuroo sighed, rolling his head a bit.

"I saw him."

Kuroo quickly stood up straight and tall, delicately patting the sweat on his forehead and face away with the towel around his neck.

"Where, my dude?" Kuroo whispered behind the towel his eyes darting everywhere around the park, not finding the one who kept haunting his dreams, wet or not.

Bokuto cocked his head to the left and Kuroo's eyes followed.

Right around the track's circle, tall blond cutie made his way towards them, long legs running and arms swishing along.

He is as beautiful as ever, Kuroo thought.

With his sweat glistening skin and permanent scowl. Earphones in his ears as he ran right past him and Bokuto.

And his sweet, sweet, _s w e e t looking ass was as tempting as ever._

"Oh damn… he has a tight ass." Bokuto's voice was surprisingly quiet but it still startled the shit out of Kuroo due to the fact that it was told right into his ear.

Kuroo sighed, glad to see that Bokuto was too entranced by the blond's ass to even notice the way his shoulders jumped.

"Bro…that's gay." He chuckled, teasingly once the blond was out of sight.

Bokuto looked over to Kuroo, face actually deadpanned before he brought a finger up to his cheek, awkwardly scratching it.

"Bro…I do have a boyfriend."

Oh that's right. He does.

"W-well then! I'm telling akaashi you're oggling another dude's ass!!" Kuroo retorted but the idiot didn't even mean it.

Bokuto's shoulders slumped and he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm just want you to have the best, bro." Bokuto grumbled, frown set on his features.

Kuroo shook his head, clicking his tongue twice before throwing an arm around Bokuto's shoulders.

"But bro, you are the best for me." He smiled, Bokuto's whole body visibly vibrating with excitement and oozing with happiness before matching Kuroo's smile with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: bokuroo makes my knees spa g h e t t i  
> _izzyplisetsky on ig:  
>  _spaghe t k n e e_


	4. could've shaped heartaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #StopDickGrindingAgainstTrees2k17

Recently the thought of the blond tall stranger with a nice ass glaring at Kuroo and maybe even pushing him away like the first time they met, made Kuroo want to grind his dick against a nearby tree.

Did that make him a masochist??

Probably.

Can you blame him?

Yes and no.

Yes because the bedhead is 20 years old and has never gotten laid.

Not even a simple one night stand.

And no because this fool is a hopeless romantic who believes that his first time should be magical with a very beautiful and charming prince.

Preferably with blond hair and long legs and his tall blond cutie park running pal is a perfect candidate.

Call it love at first sight or whatever but Kuroo is known for following his heart and mind, both screeching to him that tall blond cutie is his prince charming.

 

"I dare you to catch up to him and actually talk to him."

Bokuto's voice dragged Kuroo back to the park and away from his thoughts about the blond cutie directing his glare to him and only him.

"Pardon?"

Bokuto sighed, shaking his head and slowing his cool down jog with Kuroo to a complete stop.

Kuroo was confused but followed Bokuto who moved to the side, under a tree's shade, the trunk perfect for dick grinding to be honest.

Bokuto ran a hand through sweaty hair like a father who had just witnessed their 13 year old daughter twerking to Justin Bieber. Disappointment etched on his face as he noticed Kuroo's gaze on the tree's trunk.

"Idiot, no, trees do not deserve to be grinded on."

Kuroo sputtered, cheeks warm red and eyes looking betrayed and guarded. "I was so not thinking about that and you swore you wouldn't talk about it!!"

Bokuto actually laughed, loud. The side of his eyes crinkled and teeth white and straight as he gave Kuroo the goofiest grin.

That one grin could make Kuroo literally melt into a puddle of human skin and intestines goo.

Kuroo was still pouting and looked away from Bokuto, the ache in his heart hurting just a tad bit.

"I'm sorry bro but your eyes gave it away." Kuroo turned to give Bokuto a harmless glare, the soft curve at the edge of his lips not helping as he uttered a quiet "Shut the fuck up, Bo."

Bokuto was unfazed, his smile still as pretty to Kuroo.

"Anyways, I was saying you should pull your pants up, keep your dick in your pants and walk up to the blond cutie you keep drooling over. Talk to him, maybe even seduce him with your bad ass pick up lines?"

Kuroo ignored the dull thud of his heart, the fact that his unrequited love was actually rejecting him indirectly.

He can't blame his bro though. Bokuto had always wanted Kuroo to find someone like he found Akaashi. Bokuto truly only wanted the best for his best friend. Bokuto has always pushed him to strive for love and was always there whenever things got a little too much for even Kuroo.

But that didn't stop Kuroo from hurting from unrequited love of seven years.

"I couldn't." Kuroo finally muttered, looking off to side where there was a lake. The ducks quacking suddenly a little more interesting and a lot less painful than Bokuto's bound-to-happen-speech.

"Kuroo, come on bro. You always say that." Bokuto spoke quietly, not exactly sure why Kuroo always got so serious whenever a topic like this would arise between them. "I don't know him, and neither do you but I do know he's your ideal type, is he not?"

Kuroo shrugged, eyes still trained on a particular duck that had its legs up in the air and head deep into the dirty lake water. He wouldn't doubt if the duck turned out to be dead.

"Tetsurou.."

Another pang against Kuroo's pathetic and weak heart.

Could he even call his own heart his?

Bokuto seemed to know what to do exactly to change Kuroo's mood with just a few words or actions, even with just saying his given name.

The duck's head suddenly popped up from the water and Kuroo's lips curled slightly upward. Good. It wasn't dead.

He turned around to finally reply to Bokuto and was met with a big and warm hug.

Bokuto's hugs were the best there was but not when you've been pining on the beefy cute man child.

His strong arms and even musky scent around Kuroo made him tense up and Bokuto noticed, pulling away.

"I'm sorry but you looked like you really needed a hug." Bokuto sheepishly said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Never apologize for hugging me, Bokuto. You know I love your hugs." Kuroo finally spoke after a while.

Bokuto gave a small smile and Kuroo smiled back, barely noticeable but it was genuine and that's what really mattered to Bokuto.

Bokuto truly only wanted the best for his best friend and painfully unrequited love of nine years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asfhskl so r r y  
> but did you really think I'd let kuroo suffer alone?? (':

**Author's Note:**

> okok confession: I'm not sure if I'll make this bakt but I may <3


End file.
